The present invention relates to rolling bearings, and particularly to rolling bearing races with emplaced bonded guide rims.
Conventional constructions are known for races employed in rolling bearings. In such conventional race constructions, the rims are attached to the proper race with one- or two-component liquid adhesives. However, conventional adhesives employed in the prior art have the disadvantage that they may escape from the joint during the process of setting, and adhere to the interior of the bearing, such as on the rolling members. Furthermore, the tensile and shearing strength of these known adhesives decrease with rising temperature, so that the load capacity of the rims diminishes at higher temperatures. Lastly, it is also possible that creeping of the bonded connection may occur under long-term loads.
It is therefore the prime object of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages of known devices and provide a rolling bearing race with bonded guide rim wherein accidental escape of adhesive and creeping of the bonded connection are avoided, and continued service, even at elevated temperatures is provided.